A moonlit escapade
by flamyshine
Summary: Harvey blames drugs, alcohol, and moonlight for his newest obsession. (Pre-established relationship)


**Pairing**: Harvey Specter/Mike Ross

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters.

**Warnings**: spoilers for 210, mention of drugs, slightly creepy Harvey

**Author's note**: Inspired by our boys' drug-induced adventures in 210.

* * *

_Thump-thump._

It started the moment he rested his arms against the low walls of Donna's area. His heart was a palpitating mess and he felt like he could use a glass of water. Perhaps mixing drugs with alcohol wasn't a great idea for a guy of his age.

'How stupid… This must be why old people never seem to have any fun.' Harvey shot a glance at his associate who was in Donna's seat, working on her date stamp. The lights were dim but his face was close enough to make the lines of concentration on his forehead look clearer than ever. Despite the thin layer of stubble, the boy looked younger than usual because of his light gray hoodie.

'How adorable…' Harvey thought before he could do anything about it. Mike was looking down, showing off his long eyelashes, and his nose looked playfully pinchable. But it was Mike's lips that got the most of his attention and Harvey couldn't find it in himself to look away.

'Huh, why aren't they orange though? After three Gatorades, shouldn't they be orange?' Harvey leaned forward to see if there really wasn't any orange on Mike's lips. Then he wondered what Mike would look like if he ever wore an orange lipstick.

'Nah, orange isn't his color. He could try pink. Yeah, that should be the right color for him. His ears are always pink so he'll be color-coordinated!' Pleased with his choice, Harvey reached out and touched Mike's left ear. It was soft and warm in his hand. He wished that it was a little pinker though. Perhaps it would be, if he rubbed it many times…

"Harvey…?" Mike looked up at his boss who was fondling his ear. There was just no other way to describe it.

"Yes, Mike?" Harvey brightened up as Mike's ear got pinker and prettier under his touch. It looked like it was blushing.

"Uh, you don't need a time machine to change the date on this thing…" Mike wished that he had brought yet another Gatorade. He desperately needed moisture in his mouth or he would soon lose the ability to speak. And, he liked talking a little too much to suffer such a disaster. What kind of a lawyer would he be if he couldn't talk? What fun could he have if he couldn't share jokes with Harvey? And, why was Harvey so intent on caressing his ear? Was his ear that cute? Did his boss always get handsy like this when he got high? Or was he the special one? Did he mind the soft touching?

"Did you hear what I just said?" Mike stamped a blank piece of paper and held it up. "Donna modified the stamp to work easier for current and future dates, but it's not impossible to pick a date in the past."

"Mm-hmm. This is great." Satisfied with the result, Harvey moved onto Mike's right ear. Then he got a fantastic idea. Wouldn't Mike like it if he rubbed the spot right behind his ears? Mike was a puppy, and puppies liked that sort of thing. Besides, Mike had just figured out the stamp thing. He deserved a reward. Harvey felt like his brain was working so well that at this rate, he would be able to find a way to kick Hardman out of the firm once and for all.

"Harvey, we have to… nngh…" Mike shut his mouth in horror but his whine had already filled the quiet space of the office. Harvey's fingers were on one of his weak spots, rubbing mercilessly.

'I was right! I'm always right but I was right again!' Harvey grinned and looked at his associate who was biting his lower lip to stay quiet. That action drew his attention back to Mike's lips. Harvey frowned as he realized that those lips had to be pinker too. Donna might have pink lipstick somewhere in her drawers, but she would kill him if he dared to apply it to Mike. So what other choice did he have but to use the same tactics that had worked so beautifully on the puppy's ears?

Feeling his heart thump hard in his chest, Harvey leaned in and pressed his lips against Mike's. He felt the boy freeze in his seat, but there were no signs of him trying to pull back or punch him in the face. Encouraged by the lack of resistance, he lowered his hand to the back of Mike's neck and pressed his lips harder.

Mike couldn't stop making embarrassing sounds as he let Harvey take control of the kiss. He wasn't even sure why he was getting kissed. Was it possible that his boss wanted him as much as he wanted him? Or was it a reward for figuring out how to change the date on the stamp? Or was it just because Harvey was high? If so, why hadn't he been kissed in his apartment? And, was kissing all that Harvey had in mind? So all those flirty looks that his boss had given him in the cab weren't just a figment of his imagination?

He wondered if he should stop twisting the poor stamp and bring his hands up to Harvey's face or arms. Then he thought that he should probably break the kiss since they worked together, but how could he possibly do that? He had wanted the man the minute he had walked into the interview room, so if his boss wanted to kiss him, he was certainly going to enjoy the occasion.

_Thump-thump-thump._

Harvey had to let go of Mike because his heart was being beyond annoying. What was wrong with him? He had never been so short of breath after a simple kiss. Was it just him or did Mike show the same symptoms? He put a hand on Mike's chest, checking his heartbeat. Much to his relief, Mike's heart was beating as fast as his so he allowed himself to feel young again. It had apparently nothing to do with his age.

Then he noticed how pink Mike's lips had become. They were the perfect shade of pink and they looked deliciously glossy thanks to his kiss. "Beautiful."

Harvey watched in awe as Mike's whole face turned pink. He remembered how he had told Donna that he was looking for another him, but how much of a factor had good looks played in the process of picking his associate? Had Mike always looked so gorgeous? Or did it feel that way because he was high? Or was it the light coming from Donna's stand? Or was it really the whole pink look? Why was the boy so quiet anyway? "Mike, say something. Or I'll have to kiss you again since we don't have a lipstick around."

Mike had no idea why Harvey was talking about a lipstick or why that had anything to do with him getting kissed again, but he understood that if he stayed quiet, he would get kissed again. But he never liked to be passive and he couldn't have fun without irritating Harvey, so he spoke with a lazy grin on his lips. "Harvey, you can't just get kisses out of me without doing the hard work first. I'm a wining and dining type of guy."

Harvey snorted and tilted his head. "Are you saying that sharing pot and a beer _isn't_ your idea of wining and dining?" His fingers were now interested in Mike's hair.

"If you had wined me, then why did I have crazy cotton mouth?" Mike closed his eyes and shivered a little as Harvey's fingertips glided down his scalp. Harvey seemed to know all the right places to touch, and it felt too amazing to be true.

Harvey would have answered the question if he hadn't lost the ability to speak. His breath was caught in his throat as he stared at the man in front of him. The moment was perfectly romantic. They were alone in a dimly lit space, apparently close enough to kiss, flirting and playing detectives. There were even some blue flowers on the desk and a box of Kleenex if Mike ever decided to show his admiration for him in the form of tears. He gently got a hold of Mike's chin and looked into the blue eyes. They were far more beautiful than Donna's flowers, and really, pot and beer had turned him into a sickening lovefool.

Harvey stood straight and gave Mike a reassuring smile before picking a bunch of flowers from Donna's vase. Then he pulled out a couple of tissues and wrapped them around the flowers, fastening them with a rubber band. Relieved that his associate wasn't doubled up with mocking laughter, he picked up a pink Post-it and scribbled a few words with his pen before attaching it on the tissues. "Here you go. You can hold onto this contract until we solve the case and make enough time for some real wining and dining."

Ignoring his stupid flush, Mike took the flowers and read the note:

_I'd be happy to take you out, puppy. – H.R.S_

Mike stared at the provisional contract with a fluttering heart. So this wasn't just some drug-induced fun that would be forgotten in a couple of hours? Harvey really wanted to take him out on a date? As far as he could tell, his boss had smoked less pot than him and he himself was experiencing the last effects of the drug. But then Harvey would never make an impromptu bouquet and sign his middle name 'Reginald' with a sane mind. He looked up and saw that Harvey was expecting a response. He looked serious enough for someone who was stoned.

Enjoying Harvey's undivided attention, Mike changed the stamp's date back to the current one and stamped the Post-it. Then he secured it under the rubber band and picked up the stamp again. "Give me your left hand."

Harvey raised an eyebrow but gave the boy his hand. The stamp came down on the back of his hand, and then Mike's hand got the same treatment. "This isn't a club, Mike. It's a place where serious people practice serious law."

Mike's initial response was to giggle. "But we're having so much fun, Harvey! I can't remember the last time I felt so freeee."

A drawling Mike was cute, but they had a serious case to solve. "Come on, puppy. Let's go check out the file room and save the world."

"Wow, such big words." Mike chuckled but got up with his flowers.

"What can I say? Small things just don't suit me." Harvey took Mike's free hand and headed towards the elevator. It felt natural as if they had always walked hand in hand.

With nobody else in the building, the elevator opened right away and Harvey found himself pressed against the wall before the doors even closed.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me until I carried out the terms of our contract." Harvey voiced his thought when Mike released his lips to catch his breath.

"Well, you'll just have to take me out many times then." Mike kissed his boss again, realizing that there was no going back, now that he knew what Harvey tasted like.

* * *

Harvey was pleased to watch Mike's lips get pinker and pinker as their escapade went on. They had found what they needed in the file room and Hardman's office, and every time they had picked up a clue, they had shared a celebratory kiss. Now that he knew what Mike felt like, he couldn't keep his hands off him. His fingers had sneaked under Mike's hoodie numerous times, and he already knew the shape of Mike's ass.

They were currently enjoying a long kiss on the couch in his office, having figured out the whole thing on their own. The effects of the pot and alcohol had worn off quite some time ago, but he now felt heady with something else. It wasn't just lust. He knew what lust felt like. There was something else in the mix that was rather unfamiliar, but he didn't think that he particularly minded it. It was fresh and challenging, and who was he to back out of a good challenge? He wanted to get to the bottom of it, and hopefully it would involve getting to see his associate's pink naked form.

"Ready to call it a day? It's one already." Harvey checked the time on his watch and ruffled Mike's hair. There was nothing more that they could do in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to crash." Mike rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Let's get you out of here then." Harvey turned off the lights and straightened his jacket. It was rumpled beyond recognition but he couldn't care less. Mike liked to grasp his jacket during kisses and he was willing to accept the consequences.

As they headed out to the hallway, Harvey called a cab and kept his eyes on his associate. The boy and his bouquet of flowers made a beautiful picture even though his eyes were half-closed and he was wearing a silly hoodie. The fact that Mike was still holding onto the flowers was more endearing than he wanted to admit.

"Did you call two cabs?" Mike asked as he stepped into the elevator.

"No, we're sharing one." Harvey pressed the button to the lobby.

"Oh, but I don't think I could stay awake for that long. Unless you're going to be mighty generous and let the cabbie drop me off first…" Mike gave his boss a pleading look. It normally wouldn't work but tonight might be different.

"That's precisely why you're coming home with me." Harvey spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Huh? Why can't we just go to my place first and you wake me up when we get there?" Mike wasn't sure if he understood the logic here.

"Because my place is much nearer, Mike. It makes no sense to go to yours first." Harvey answered as he left the elevator with the puppy hot on his heels.

"Then why didn't you just call another cab for me?" Mike tried his best to keep up with Harvey's speed. But then, Harvey turned around abruptly and their faces became impossibly close.

"Because I don't trust you to make it back to your place without any incident, okay? You'll fall asleep and let the driver rob you."

"But isn't that precisely why you called a cab instead of hailing one on the street? Because you knew a cab company that could send you reliable drivers?" Mike wanted to laugh at his need to kiss his boss again. He was so sleepy but perhaps he could get a goodnight kiss out of this discussion.

And, that was what he precisely got. They were standing in the lobby, tightly pressed against each other, sharing the most passionate kiss of the night. Mike could feel Harvey's hands everywhere; in his hair, on his face, around his waist, and inside the back pockets of his jeans. He heard Harvey's voice everywhere as well; in his mouth, on the tip of his ears, and in his heart. He was completely surrounded by Harvey and he couldn't stop moaning about it.

That was when Harvey's phone cried for attention. Mike straightened his flowers while Harvey answered the call. The cab must have arrived. Was it a good decision to follow Harvey to his condo? But wasn't he anxious to find out what more they could share? Did he have it in him to resist the man anyway?

"Come on, Mike. The cab's here." Harvey held out his hand and Mike didn't hesitate to take it. People might make bad choices when they were emotionally vulnerable, but he couldn't help but think that he would feel much better if he got closer to Harvey.

* * *

By the time Harvey had emerged from the en suite bathroom, there was a soft snoring sound coming from the bed. Harvey walked into the bedroom and took a moment to admire the sight that unfolded before his eyes. Mike was lying on his stomach with his head turned towards Harvey's side, and the moonlight was gliding down his bare back. He was certainly not under the influence of the drug anymore, yet Mike was still beautiful and his heart was still thumping.

'It's the moonlight.' Harvey stuck to the theory that he had developed inside the cab. The bright moonlight had been following them around, shedding stupidly soft glows on Mike's sleeping face. His rational mind told him that there was no way the moonlight could have illuminated his associate all the way to his condo in a city that never slept, but he shut it up with a hard glare.

He had sent Mike to get cleaned up in the guest bathroom, but the boy had apparently skipped the shower if the stamp mark on the back of his hand was anything to go by. 'I hope he still washed his feet and brushed his teeth.'

Unable to trust his associate to have done so, he lifted the end of the covers and checked the soles of Mike's feet. With a sigh of relief, he tucked the feet back in after taking a good look at the long, lean legs. Then he moved onto Mike's mouth with a wicked grin on his face. It seemed inevitable to taste those delicious lips again.

As he leaned down to kiss the boy sweet dreams, he caught sight of the blue flowers on the bedside table. Did Mike like those flowers that much? Did he like flowers in general or did he like them because they were from him?

Harvey gently rubbed the spot behind Mike's ear as he thought about the events of the night. He and Mike had had so much fun. They had laughed together, had shared stories about their families, and had acted like little rascals. Mike had looked happy next to him and he couldn't deny that he had felt surprisingly warm inside.

'What's with us and drugs by the way? We first met because of drugs and we first kissed tonight when we were high.' Shaking his head in disbelief, he gave Mike a feathery kiss and irrationally wished upon the moon that they wouldn't have to rely on drugs anymore.

* * *

The next morning, Donna had woken up bright and early to listen to Harvey's explanation about how she had never made a mistake. While it was all good to hear that the whole mess had been Hardman's fault, she couldn't help but show more interest in the familiar voice coming from the other side of the line. It was a male voice asking where the box of cereal was.

"Harvey, is there someone with you?" She asked with a big, bright smile.

"Are you not listening? He planted the memo, Donna."

"Is it someone I know? Like Mike Ross? The only associate you know and care about?"

With a sigh, Harvey spoke in a grumpy voice. "Why do you always ask even when you already know the answer?"

"Oh my god! I'm not dreaming then! What happened?" She couldn't contain her glee. Her boys must have finally figured out that they only had tongues for each other.

"Nothing happened."

"But something must've happened!"

"Well, since you seem to know all the answers to your own questions, why don't _you_ figure it out?"

Given the extra grumpiness in her boss' voice, she could tell that the puppy hadn't put out on their first date. She wasn't sure if it had been intentional but it didn't stop her from feeling a little proud.

"Fine, be that way. But give him a nice pinch on the cheek for me, will you? And, I'm not talking about the one on his face!" She hung up with pure delight and got ready for work. She would get her answers soon enough.

* * *

Donna came to work half an hour earlier as usual and sat in her area. She had a secret morning activity that helped her know everything there was to know in the office. This specific activity was what made her _Donna_. With an expectant smile and a happy heart, she put on her earphones and reached under her desk to rewind the tape and play it.

Two hours later, Harvey walked into his office with a smug grin on his face. He had a certain glow on his cheeks that made his secretary smirk and his lips were redder and plumper than usual. On his desk, he found a tube of pink lipstick and a note with an address of a restaurant, written in Donna's handwriting:

_Ray will pick up you and your boyfriend at seven! Give him a nice pinch on his other cheek for me, will you?_


End file.
